Brune
Brune is the one of five major kingdoms in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This kingdom is also the home country to many of its local heroes. from King Charles to Tigrevrumud Vorn. Overview Brune is one of the strong and influential kingdom within the continent. It is also a military powerhouse with all the loyal generals and soldiers who are willing to defend Brune from possible dangers. The flag of the kingdom would be Bayarl, which is in the shape of a sacred horse with a black mane and crimson body. Despite this with all it's power and strong influence, it is not without it's dark side. One of those notoriety is the minister's mistreatment to archers. According to them, archers were viewed as cowards who often use sneak attack in battles. Due to their extreme honor, the archers were often mistreated badly by the other aristocrats even if they are often involved in most major battles. Among them however, Tigre is the only archer who has both acute accuracy and height and also fought generals without sneak attack (except in most ambush attacks). Due to his handicap for unable to use any weapons other than a bow, he cannot escape the Brune's minister's hatred about archers even if he is the youngest aristocrat in Brune. History King Charles of Brune Though little is known about the kingdom, document and archives suggested that King Charles was the son of the late king, who was Brune's founder and late ruler. Some legends suggested that Charles started his battles after receiving a revelation from a highly virtuous monk living in a holy cave shrine. King Charles traveled about many battlefields, wielding Durandal all the time while his victories were highly praised by his peers and his people. For his gratitude of his achievements, King Charles built his Royal Palace halfway up so he could meet with the gods. The town at the foot of the mountain prospered; before long, the castle was moved down to the city. With Nice as Brune's capital as it's connection to all kingdoms, Brune has became one of toughest kingdoms in history. Feud with Zhcted For over 20 years, Brune and Zhcted were fought each other for dominance over the entire continent. Their recent conflict was due to a flooding river that caused by a heavy rain. As the result, flood victims instead blaming each kingdoms for their "inefficiency". Despite both kingdoms petitions to solve the problem, rumors about the flood control's flaw has sparked both kingdom's hostility towards each other and finally resulting in an imminent war.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1 Brune's crisis began when King Faron diagnosed a strange illness that crippled his health, causing Brune suffered it's civil turbulence. To make matter worse, infamous Brune's crown princes, Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Benzer Ganelon were feuding for domination after Faron, but nobody stood up against them due to their notorious reputation. In order to secure Brune's fragile stability, Price Regnas became Faron's heir and the crown dispute between Thenadier and Ganelon was temporarily suppressed. Besides Zhcted, other kingdoms would used Brune's tensed turbulence as their advantages to invade Brune. Prominent Figures Current Figures *Regin Loire Bastien do Charles **Olivier **Gerard Augre **Pierre Badouin **Auguste **Shaie **Emir *Tigrevrumud Vorn **Titta *Mashas Rodant **Gaspard Rodant *Hughes Augre *Melisande Thenardier **Armand Former Figures *Faron *Bertrand *Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon **Charon Anquetil Greast *Felix Aaron Thenardier * Roland Crown and Viceroys Crown *(*) Because of Brune's patriarch rule, queens who bore daughter were usually scorned and their chances for the power were limited. Regin was the first and only female ruler in Brune to hold an absolute power. Viceroys *Characters in bold are the current lords of their respective territories. *Characters in italic are the former lords of their respective territories, either they are deceased or resigned. Territory Viceroy Territories }}} *Characters in bold are the current lord of their respective territories. *Characters in italic are the former lords of their respective territories, either they are deceased or resigned. *(*) Ganelon escaped from Brune prior the peak of the Civil War. *(**) After Brune Civil War, Hughes was originally wanted to retire and bestowing his tittle to Gerard, who is currently Regin's Royal Secretary. Under the pressure from Badouin however he had to continue his service as Viscount instead. Former Territory Neighboring Kingdom Trivia *According to the author, Brune is based on France.http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5269054 *By far, Queen Regin is Brune's first and only female ruler. Her predecessors before her however, including her father and her ancestor King Charles were all male rulers. *Tigre is unofficially selected as Diplomat of Zhcted as his reputation on Zhcted was also recognizable by King of Zhcted himself and the Vanadis, making him very suitable to be a diplomat and Emissary of Brune unofficially. Reference Navigation Category:Kingdom Category:Location Category:Brune